Locuras en Código Lyoko-Cap 2: Una reunión casual
by Feryael Justice
Summary: Nuestros guerreros luchan un día mñas contra los ninjas en Cortex,pero pierden la batalla y en pocas horas después tendrán los mejores momentos de su vida. Para mayores de 13 años ( 13).


**Locuras en Código Lyoko-Cap.2:**

**Una reunión casual**

**Cuidado: Contiene Lemon,Yaoi y Yuri.**

_CAPÍTULO 2_

_Una reunión casual._

Nuestros guerreros de Lyoko luchan contra los ninjas en Cortex. William queda desvirtualizado junto a los escáners,se dirigen al el ascensor de la fábrica y se roza el Ulrichín de Ulrich con el Willianín de William. Los dos disfrutan.

En en núcleo de Cortex,Odd y Aelita luchan hasta el final contra los ninjas.

-¡Cuidado Yumi,tienes uno por detrás! - Yumi queda desvirtualizada por un ninja.

-¡Nooooo! -Chilla Aelita. ¡Maldita sea,estamos perdiendo!

Aelita lanza un campo de energia por detrás al ninja causante de la desvirtualización de Yumi y también lanza otro al que Odd tenía al lado.

-¡Gracias Aelita! -La agradece Odd y dispara sus flechas láser a uno que tenía al lado. ¡Salen por todas partes Jeremy!

-Lo sé,intenta meter la tarjeta de datos para poder descargar más información antes de que os desvirtualizen.

En ese mismo momento salen tres ninjas a las espaldas de Aelita y la desvirtualizan.

Odd mete rápidamente la tarjeta en el panel de mandos de Cortex y los ninjas le desvirtualizan poco después sin poder reaccionar.

-¡Buff! Hay que ser impredecibles con esos ninjas pero...¡son muy rápidos! -Dice Odd.

-Yo creo que tenéis que usar vuestras habilidades con más rapidez para poder esquivarlos y atacar. -Dice Jeremy.

-¡Me lo vas a decir tú Jeremy,que ni te atreviste a luchar en Lyoko aquella vez! -Se burla Odd.

Todos ríen.

Esta vez la escena transcurre en la cafetería. Odd y Laura comen juntos.

-¡Coles con bruselas otra vez! ¿Rosa,no podrías cambiar un poquito más a la hora de las comidas? ¡Esque lo pusiste ayer y antes de ayer!

-Emm...no Odd. Te conformas con lo que haya. - Se excusa Rosa.

-Jo. Pues a comer...Ajhmmmm...- A Odd le empiezan a gustar las coles,le saben muy bien esta vez y come como un cerdo,Laura le mira extrañada.

-¿Odd,no te atragantas comiendo tan rápido?

-Ajhkñam...no. ¿Por qué?

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Pero voy a probar a comer como tú,aunque no creo que pueda...mmmm...ajm...ajamksm... - Laura le sigue el rollo y empieza a comer como él.

Odd la sonríe y Laura también.

El profesor Tyron está en su laboratorio,bueno,el que tiempo atrás era de el profesor de ciencias: Franz Hopper o Waldo Schaeffer.

-¡Ninja número 1! ¡Ninja número 2! ¡Ninja número 3! ¡Ninja número 4! ¡Ninja número 5! ¿Estáis preparados para esto?

-Buoh...Si...Si señor...Señor Tyron – Pronuncian todos los ninjas a la vez,como una patrulla militar.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Id a los escáneres porque os voy a virtualizar! ¡Y no os olvidéis de vuestra misión!

-¡Señor,sí señor!

Los ninjas se meten en los escáneres y Tyron les virtualiza en Cortex,en un lugar desconocido que ha creado él especialmente para los ninjas.

Ulrich anda por el bosque del colegio,y se encuentra a William.

-¿Ulrich,que haces aquí?

-Nada...venía a estar relajado un rato,Odd me pone nervioso.

-Ah...

Por accidente William toca el Ulrichín de Ulrich,a Ulrich le gusta.

- ...William,qué haces...Oh...

- Nada... (Ulrich le toca su Willianín) Oh...esto mola.

Jeremy y Aelita van a la fábrica,y se ponen a trabajar en el superodenador.

-Vamos a ver... (Jeremy se cruje los dedos y empieza a teclear) Cortexes una réplika creada por...

-Todavía no sabemos por quién. Pero se supone que si es una réplika...pues tendrá mecanismos automáticos activados por algo - Jeremy es interrumpido por Aelita.

Los dos se miran. Acercan sus labios,se sonrojan. Se tocan sus labios.

-¡Oh,Jeremy! No puedo más. ¡Hazme tuya!

-¡Será un placer!

Aelita se tira encima de Jeremy mientras le besa muy excitada.

Los dos caen,Jeremy va a cercando la mano a la falda de Aelita...Le va quitando la falda mientras ella le desabrocha el cinturón.

Cada uno desnuda al otro y empiezan a hacerlo sin condón.

Odd y Laura van a la ermita.

-Bien,esta es la famosa ermita,Laura.

-Qué vieja...Y está destrozada.

Los dos entran en silencio y se dirigen a la sala de estar,allí se sientan en el sofá. Mientras Odd mira los cuadros que hay,toca la bubbie de Laura.

-Oh...¡Ah!

-Mmmm... - Odd se muerde los labios,está disfrutando.

-¡Odd,hazme lo que quieras!

Los dos se desvisten y se tiran al suelo sucio de la ermita,Laura encima de Odd y lo hacen sin condón al igual que Jeremy y Aelita.

Yumi va a su casa,pero en el camino se encuentra con Elodie.

-¿Elodie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Yumi...Pues nada,iba a tirar una cosa.

-¿A dónde? Si por aquí no hay ningún contenedor.

-No sé...

Elodie empieza a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa Elodie? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Vamos a la entrada del colegio,detrás de un arbusto...que esto es secreto.

Las dos van detrás de un arbusto de la entrada del colegio.

-Vale,ya estamos aquí. ¿Y bien?

Elodie se tira encima de Yumi.

-¡Aah! ¿Qué haces?

-No puedo resistir más Yumi,quiero gozar contigo.

- ...Si mi Ulrich no se atreve aún,yo quiero disfrutar ya.

Se desnudan,se tocan las intimidades,las bubbies...Gozan.

Media hora después cada pareja va hacia la fábrica para que nadie les viese.

Pero allí se encuentran todos.

-¿Qué os parece si montamos una orgía entre todos? ¡Ahora me pido a Laura! -Exclama William con tono de excitación sexual.

Todos están de acuerdo y montan la orgía: William con Laura,Ulrich con Yumi,Odd con Aelita y Jeremy con Elodie. Y así sucesivamente:

-¡Aah! ¡Siii! ¡Mételo con todas tus fuerzas! - Chilla Laura gozando como una perra.

-Ohh... -Ulrich disfruta mientras Yumi le chupa su Ulrichín.

-Sigue Jeremy...Ooh...Ah... - Elodie goza a cada segundo.

-¡Odd,métemelo bien adentro! ¡Siii! ¡Aaaah! - Aelita es la que disfruta con más tranquilidad.

-Espero que no nos arrepintamos de haberlo hecho sin condón... - Se desanima Odd.

_**FIN**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: En este capítulo hay mas sexo,por lo algunos se os habrá subido y otras os habréis tocado algo,no me engañéis ;) xD. Pronto el capítulo 3 :D**


End file.
